From Bachelor to Widower to Bachelor Again
by coconutberry
Summary: TS2, Don/Kaylynn. Death and birth are two facts of life, and Don seems to pay no attention to either of them. Rated K for mild sexual content... But seriously, what did you expect from a Don fic?


_A/N: I love Don. It seems that everyone else hates him, but he's seriously my favorite Sims character. This story is loosely based on some events that happened in my game - I say loosely because obviously, Sims can't interact in the ways that they do in my here... It would be quite odd to write a fanfiction otherwise. Anyway, I hope this isn't too out of character, though, I doubt it... The great thing about Sims games is that their characters depend soley on how you play them, and this is how I play mine. :) Enjoy._

Don Lothario walked down the stairs as Kaylynn came into the house to begin her shift. Don smiled at her; despite recent events, he couldn't help but be overtaken with lust for the maid. He looked down at his wedding ring and sighed.

_Since when has it ever mattered to me anyway? _he thought.

As Don watched Kaylynn go into the bathroom and scrub the toilet, he became more and more agitated by her every move. After all, wasn't she the one he favored in the first place? If it wasn't for _one _mistake he made on _one _date with Nina... Don straightened himself up.

_What's done is done,_ he decided. _It's time for me to continue where I left off._

Don strutted over to Kaylynn and leaned in close before slipping a §100 bill into her hand. When she saw what he had given her, her eyes lit up in joy.

"Wow, really? You're the best! Thanks, Don!" she exclaimed.

He winked at her. "Anytime, love," he drawled.

He watched as she bounced up the stairs, noticably more cheerful. God, how he longed for her! Although he hated to admit it, he felt glad about his recent loss. Now there was one less person to stand in the way of his ultimate goal...

...Or not. At that moment, Kaylynn came back from upstairs, a look of surprise on her face. Don sighed. Why don't things ever go his way?

"You had _twins?_" cried Kaylynn, beaming at Don.

Don smiled weakly at her. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah, we did."

"Oh, wow," said Kaylynn, bursting with excitement. "That's amazing - I knew Nina was pregnant, but with _twins_..!" She turned to Don. "How _is _Nina?" she asked. "I haven't seen her. Did she get a job or something?"

As soon as she asked that question, she realized it was a mistake. Don looked at her with an expression of sadness, almost on the edge of tears. Immediately understanding, Kaylynn clasped her hand to her mouth.

"No..." she breathed.

"Nina is...She passed away," Don choked. "Just yesterday, she said she was going for a swim in our pool, and...the ladder suddenly disappeared...and...and..." Don dramatically burst into tears. Almost on cue, Kaylynn threw her arms around him.

"Oh, that's terrible!" she cried, sobbing along with him. "You poor thing...Is there anything I can do to help you, anything at all?"

Although Kaylynn couldn't see it, Don gave a sly smirk through his faux tears.

"All I ask is that you never leave me," Don cooed. "It's only been one day, but I'm already so lonely...And to think that my babies are going to be toddlers tomorrow...I don't know how I'm giong to be able to handle it without anyone to talk to..."

Fortunately, Kaylynn seemed to be lapping all of this up.

"Of course," she reassured him as she let go. "Would you like me to stay a bit longer tonight?"

"But of course," said Don, completely dropping his phoney attitude. "Why don't you meet me out back in my hot tub?" He winked. "Just give me a minute, and I'll be right there!"

Kaylynn nodded and went out to the backyard. Don, however, decided to take the long way, passing by the pool. As he did so, he pulled off his wedding ring and casually tossed it in as he walked pass - it sunk, much like Nina did. Don Lothario was back again!

_A/N: In all seriousness, though, I didn't expect Nina or Don to be good parents, but Don turned out to be a wonderful father who never put the babies down, and Nina turned out to be a a selfish, lazy idiot who only rolled Wants to talk to/flirt with Don and eat spaghetti. I never really liked Nina in the first place, so I killed her - Don was too good for her anyway. He's currently having a very good affair with Kaylynn (they WooHoo'd in the car and Daniel Pleasant walked past - it was hysterical) and he loves his twins, Adriana and Nicolo. ^^ Anyway, thanks for reading!_


End file.
